


Exposure: Koteka

by Draycevixen



Series: Exposure: The adventures of Naked!V [4]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cultural artefacts should be used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure: Koteka

.

"V, what exactly is that thing?"

"It's a Koteka, in this case from the Dani tribe in Papua, New Guinea. When they closed down the British Museum I managed to save some of the transport boxes. This was one of the artefacts contained therein. Why do you ask, Evey?"

"Because it really bothers me, V."

"Is that so? Would you like it better if it were a product of western culture? Klimt's paintings, Rodin's statues, Hitchcock's films, Bird's custard powder formula? It does not please your sense of aesthetics and so is not worthy of preservation. Are you one of those people who think only the adorable endangered animals should be saved? Spiders, scorpions and the like will have to look out for themselves."

"No it isn't that at all, V. Of course British Museum artefacts must be preserved regardless of their cultural origins."

"Then you are offended by its function perhaps? You would stand in judgment of another's culture? Are you xenophobic Evey? Or are you perhaps offended by its supposed fertility symbolism? I'll have you know that it has nothing to do with fertility. The men of Papua New Guinea did not consider themselves respectfully attired unless they were wearing a penis sheath. When the missionaries tried to introduce western clothing the tribesmen would still wear the sheaths under their shorts. They even wore them to church."

"No, I'm not offended by its function."

"Then what exactly is your problem, Evey?"

"I just wish you would take the bloody thing off. You've been strutting around in it all afternoon and I'm just getting a little tired of it hitting me in the head every time you turn around too quickly."

.


End file.
